Begron
The Begron System is one of the many solar systems scattered around the Alpha Universe. It's located near the edge of the Scarlet Sector and hosts the world Craaf, the birthplace of creation. Begron also contains a number of other planets and objects, all currently being explored by the residents of Craaf. Composition Begron is about 304,000,870,000 miles in diameter. The Sun in the center of the System is 870,000 miles in Diameter and is a Mid-level star. 95,000,000 miles from the surface of the Sun is the first object in the system, the planet Craaf, the only planet that contains life, and is orbited by a small moon. Next, at 200,000,000 miles is Vaus, a vastly large rocky planet with three moons, each about the same size as Craaf's moon. It has a thick atmosphere made up almost entirely of methane and sulfur. Its air traps much heat and radiation from the sun, effectively turning about 32% of the landscape into large oceans of molten rock. Exploration of the planet ended in Year 1302 of the 4th age after years and years of melted space probes had led to over ᵸ1,500,000,000,000 in wasted funds. 360,000,000 miles out comes the next object, this one an artificial satellite. The Bellatrin Space Station is a construct of the International Organization of Space Exploration and was built in the year 1221 of the 4th Age. It was originally built as a "launch station" for the Colonization of Vaus Project, until the discovery of Vaus's highly toxic atmosphere. It become a "ghost project" until its reactivation in 1248 as a "launch station" for the Kelptii Belt Station Project. It is now used as rest stop for Space Shuttles and as a research facility. The Kelptii Asteroid Belt comes next. At about 332,500,000 miles wide, its one of the largest things in the Begron System. In 1342 it was estimated that about 500,000,000,000 asteroids, meteors, and other space debris float around in this vast expanse of space. In the year 1253 of the 4th Age, a new project from the International Organization of Space Exploration was completed and a new era in space exploration began. The Kelptii Belt Station Project had resulted in the construction of the Abanon Space Station. Over 300 men and women work day and night in the massive research facility and testing center. Countless discoveries have been made here. Far away from the sun, at 902,500,000 miles, comes the third planet from the sun, Sevron. It is the largest of all the planets, since it has a massive diameter of about 47,500,000 miles. Sevron was, like Vaus, part of a colonization plan until 1260 when the scientist Uuloef Vel observed that the planet had a strange atmosphere made up of a clear gas now known as Kigonan, which was highly poisonous to organic creatures. Despite this, Sevron is highly important, as it and its moons are made of a highly reflective substance that amplify the ammount of light that reaches the next planet, Elgrix. 107,000,000,000 miles away from the sun comes the great planet Elgrix. Named after its discoverer, Sir Henry Elgrix Mason, Elgrix was first spotted in the year 1161 of the 4th Age.